ShivaDoru one shot
by DJLemmiex
Summary: What are these mysterious feelings? WARNING CONTAINS YAOI ! dont like dont bother to read.


Shivava sat there, on his bed, alone. He was bored, he wanted to fight, he wanted to be noticed. He doesn't notice the door to his bedroom has opened and a blue keronian is now leaning on the inside wall, looking at him, his arms folded across his chest. "whats up Shivava?" Doruru asked his voice deep and gruff. Shivava imediatly snapped out of his thoughta and answerd Doruru with " the sky Doruru" he let out a small laugh, Doruru gave a slight chuckle. " what do you want Doruru?" Shivava asked nervously. Doruru wasnt really one for a chat, he should know they had fought more than once all the time it ended with disaster. "hmmm" was all Doruru said. The silence carried on for awhile "i was just checking one you, your unsually quiet today" Doruru broe the silence. Turning around he left the room, he didnt want to say another minute in Shivava's room, he was too busy thinking ... thinking about a certain feeling.

Shivava sat there, alone and silent, looking at the door "what was all that about ... " he was a little confused, this was the first time he'd ever felt this way around Doruru. Shivava respected Doruru as a fighter and comerade, he'd never thought it would ever go futher, i mean why should it? they weren't a couple or anything. Shivava yawned, he was tired, he'd been fighting all day and he needed his rest. He laid down, onto his soft pillow, he soon started to relax, the thoughts leaving him like it was being pumped out. Shivava continued to think about his day and what he was gonna do tomorrow, then for some strange reason he thought about Doruru ... and the feeling.

Doruru moved slowly and quietly through the ship, trying not to wake anyone, all through out is journey to his bedroom, he though about the feeling, and the reason he actually went to go and see Shivava. Doruru reached his bedroom, he pushed open the door, finding it empty asusual" i wish someone else was here" he sighed, he got pretty lonley. When he had finally finished removing his cap and hand cannons he laid on his bed, he thoughed about this feeling for along time, until he finally driffted off into a deep slumber.

The Morning light shone throught the curtains and the window, Shivava pulled his duvet over his head, he hated getting up. About 5 minutes passed and Shivava herd the door open and close who could that be? he wonderd before pulling the covers down to see Doruru leaning against the doorframe, in a cool like position. Shivava's little haert began to beat souder than usual, he even thought Doruru must have herd it cause he was walking over to the bed right now "uhh ... Doruru ..." Shivava spoke quietly "w-what are you doing here?" he asked, pulling himself together. Doruru said nothing, he just stood there, after awhile he sat on the edge of the bed next to Shivava. Shivava budged over alittle so Doruru could sit fully on. Doruru was now looking down at the floor, he had no clue on why he came here.

Doruru felt Shivava's hand on his shoulder, it was warm and soft, his heart started to pound inside his chest, the feeling was back again. Doruru looked up into Shivava's bright blue eyes, the eyes he had been thinking about, those eyes which shone apon his darkest memories clearing them from his mind. He couldnt figure out this feeling, what was it?, why did he feel this way?. Shivava sat there looking into Doruru's eyes, trying to see the problem on hy his friend was soo upset, but then Shivava's mind asked him something, does he want to be friends with Doruru? does he want a closer relationship. The sat there, motionless, looking straight into eachothers eyes.

Suddenly Shivava felt Doruru's lips connect with his, they were now in a gental tender kiss, Shivava noticed how soft Doruru's lips were so Shivava kissed him back. Shivava opend his mouth letting Doruru's tounge in. Doruru explored everysingle nook and cranny of Shivava's mouth as he opened it up wider. Their tounges clashed with eachother, like fighting but soon turning into a dance. Doruru pushed himself against Shivava causing him to fall back onto the bed. Putting his hands either side of Shivava, he hovered over the red Keronian's body. Shivava wrapped his arms around Doruru's neck pulling him down onto his body. They broke from their kiss to take a breather, panting and sweating they looked into eachothers eye's. love was runnning through thier bodies. Shivava could smell the sweet breath of Doruru on his cheeks as Doruru moved in for another kiss, kissing Shivava's neck, slowly moving down his red body. Doruru started to nip and lick parts of Shivava's body, making him squirm. "Doruru ..." Shivava whisperd, a range of emotions and thought swept over him. Shivava knew this was wrong but eveything felt right, every touch, every nip, even the kiss, it didnt make sense. Doruru traveled back up Shivava's body, stopping at his neck, he kissed it, he looked at the red skin,he started biting down hard enough to draw blood, making Shivava whine, as it started to hurt. Doruru licked away the blood, there was now a dark red mark on Shivava's neck, a lovebite. Doruru moved his head level with Shivava's. He kissed away the tears running down Shivava's face, then kissing him tenderly on his lips again. Doruru had no clue what he was doing, he didn't know why he started it but it felt soo good, he just wanted more.

Shivava sat up, still kissing Doruru, he broke away and started to fumble around with the cannons that cover Doruru's hands, feeling alittle nervouse since no one has ever seen Doruru without them on, he wondered what he was hiding. Doruru let Shivava do this, smiling as Shivava struggled to open the latch. Doruru flicked the latch open for him, with a hiss the cannons opened. Shivava found that Doruru's hand were normal, then he looked closely. Doruru's hands were soo ... dainty "Doruru ... i-i-i didn't know they were soo ..." Shivava trailed off, he was pretty shocked "i know, they are my curse" Doruru blushed. Shivava looked at him, he gave him 'are you crazy' look "what are you saying, they're beautiful" Shivava studied his hand. Doruru blushed even more "no they're not ... cause i saw you first". He pulled Shivava's lips to his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shivava kissed back, wanting more for his new lover. Shivava laid back down, pulling Doruru with him.

Things started to heat up, for both of them, they could feel the sweat dripping from there bodies. They broke the magical kiss, breathing in hard. Looking into eachothers eyes love everywhere. Shivava slowly sat up and gently pulled out Doruru's erected member, long and slick Shivava gazed in awe. Doruru blushed and moaned as Shivava started to stroak it, slowly and soft. Shivava stopped looking at Doruru, caressing his cheeks and pulling him into another kiss. Exploring every part of his mouth Doruru's tounge danced with Shivava's. Doruru pushed Shivava back down so he was on top of him. Still kissing, Doruru's erected member enterd Shivava's arse. Shivava gave a little gasp, breaking the kiss when it enterd. Doruru looked at Shivava " are you okay Shivava?, i didn't hurt you did i?" Doruru worried eyes stared into Shivava's. "n-no it's just ..." Shivava's eyes drooped, looking away from Doruru, tears forming. At this Doruru realised the problem. Doruru used one hand to pull Shivava's head gently towards his "it's okay, nothing to cry about, i will have to be careful ... unless you want to stop?" Shivava looked into the kind eyes which belonged to the blue keronian, he manged to make a small smile at him, Doruru smiled back and kissed the tears away from Shivava's cheeks. "i'm ready, please continue" Shivava spoke quietly. Doruru nodded at him and continued, starting slow. Shivava's insides started to burn from the friction, tears forming in his eyes again, he closed them to prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks. He didn't want this magical moment to stop. Doruru began to pick up his pace, like a rhythm, he pulled in and out.

Both of them were starting to pant harder and harder. Moaning eachothers names, feeling the pleasure swarm through thier bodies like a bee's nest. Shivava started to get hot, really hot, sweat dripping down from his cheeks. Still panting his lips met Doruru's and he pulled him into a kiss but soon broke away gasping as Doruru hit his sweet spot. "nuh ... ahh .. D-Doruru ...". Doruru knew it was coming, it was coming fast, he couldn't hold it in. Without warning Doruru came inside of Shivava. Breathing a sigh of relife Doruru pulled out of Shivava, his erected member slowley sinking back into his crotch.

Panting and sweating Doruru laid down next to Shivava. Shivava nuzzled into his side while Doruru put his arm around his and stroked his back. they were silent until Shivava looked up "T-Thank you Doruru" he whisperd. Doruru looked down onto him "what for?"

"for giving me a pleasurable first time"

"well im thankful you let me"

"really?"

Doruru nodded, he was, he never enjoyed himself more then he did then. He kissed the top of Shivava's head and continued to stroke his back. Soon he herd the light snore coming from the red keronian in his arms, a slight smile appeard on his face. Doruru wrapped his other arm around Shivava and soon fell asleep himself. They both layed there in total silence, sleeping in eachothers arms.

In the control room, "Miruru what do you suppose we do?

"well ... i think we should leave them"

Dark Keroro looked at her with the face of 'are you sure?' but then smiled

"i guess your right Miruru, always the smart one" as he walked out of the room.

Miruru's heart skipped a beat, she loved it when he complimented her, wait what was she saying, he was her boss, she couldn,t love him ... could she?. She sat thier watching Shivava and Doruru sleep, and imagined it was her and Dark Keroro ...


End file.
